


A Love We Can Share

by Teabythesea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bears, Belly Rubs, Character Development, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nature, Polyamory, Recovery, Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teabythesea/pseuds/Teabythesea
Summary: The Nein stagnate from the chaotic nature of their lives, a blooming relationship might be just what they need to recover and find something new they didn't have before, love.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Healing in all ways

Things had been rough for the nein, the combined trauma they all shared filled the air of their home with a mulled sense of despair none could escape from. They got along okay but it felt like either everything happened too fast or not at all, their bond growing stronger over time lessened the the slow ache of instability but never staved it off entirely. The nein’s bond was there but something new was forming between a few of them, Beauregard noticed this as she sat by the fire with Caduceus.  
Caduceus held Caleb’s head in his lap as he read, slowly petting the top of his head as he reads; Clay was content with this moment, but there was a sense of longing in his eyes as he looked down at the wizard. Beauregard looked across the room in anticipation as Clay leaned down a bit but stopped before making contact; Beau many gestures to Clay to egg him on, many very inappropriate but still carried the message for Clay to make his move; Caleb also noticed Beau’s attempt in the corner of his eye not moving as Clays lips met his own, the taste of earth filling his mouth as the warmth of their tongues intertwined before the fire. Beau rushed off to find Jester as the two snuggled in closer together, Caleb leading a new kiss as the fresh lovers smiled at each other.  
Fjord and Clay sat in meditation beneath the sun filled tree that rose above their house, the wild mother blooming flowers around them as a few leaves gently fell on them, one sticking in Clay’s hair; Fjord leans in to remove the stray leaf before pulling back, only to find his eyes meet with Caduceus' making him pause and drink in the deep brown. Clay leans in a bit to Fjord and is immediately met with a tusked kiss, the rough taste of the sea meeting lush earth as they held onto each other. Arms wrapped around each other as they lay beneath the sunny canopy, Fjord rubbing Cad’s far shoulder as he turns to meet his gaze “Caleb okay with this?” Clay smiled lightly in response “I’m surprised you haven't noticed yet, how much he adores you.” he ruffled Fjord’s hair a bit before closing his eyes to rest, Fjord following suit as he snuggled in closer.  
Caleb stood before one of the bookshelves of the home, returning the last book he’d taken with a puff of relief. Rough green hands gently gripped him from behind as Caleb made his way for the exit, Fjords barrel chested form pressing into Caleb’s back “This okay with you Caleb?” Caleb blushed brightly before gently gripping Fjord’s hands “Ja, of course. If you don’t mind this.” raising Fjord’s hand to his lips for a kiss. “That’s more than fine with me darling.” flipping around the wizard Fjord gently wedges Caleb between the bookcase and his belly, leaning in for a soft kiss. Caleb’s lips traveling from Fjord’s tusked mouth down his chin until he reached his neck, softly caressing his belly with his hands as his lips massage Fjord’s green skin. Fjord presses Caleb against him as he carries him to his room the wizard blushing at the gentle care he’s receiving, they enter and Fjord lays him on the bed before positioning beside him. The two nap for several hours, Frumpkin resting atop Fjord the whole while; Cad walks in with a pot of tea, smiling at the two as they slowly rise from their sleep, “would you two care to join me for some tea?” Fjord kisses Caleb before getting up, Frumpkin now on Caleb’s shoulder, and giving Caduceus a rough kiss on the lips.  
The three all rest comfortably in an almost pyramid made of their bodies, the warmth of their bodies amplified by their contact making them all comfortably warm as they enjoyed mellow tea. Jester, Nott, Yasha and Beau would smile whenever they passed by, the tension that lingered around the home now gone and replaced by a pleasant, almost soft feeling in their chests. Whether it be picking flowers, baking together or simply spending time together the nein were much happier as noticed by Hot boi and other friends who visited; no matter the stress or danger the nein were together and that gave them a power beyond strength.


	2. Cozy days together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord, Caleb and caduceus spend some time together.

Chapter 2, cozy days

Caduceus sipped a fresh cup of herbal grey as he sat crisscross in the tower, playing with caleb’s long unkempt hair as he laid in the firbolg’s lap. The sound of approaching footsteps drew Clay’s attention as Fjord entered the chamber, “I finished all the shopping we needed, just thought I’d let you know.” Fjord started towards the exit when a zeminian voice called out “I’d be happy if you joined us Fjord, it’s ah nice to have your company.” Fjord stopped and pondered for a short moment before he made his way over to the two, occupying the floor next to Caduceus before leaning against the soft cleric. Finishing his tea Caduceus sets the cup aside, now using his free hand to rub circles along Fjord’s thigh as he gently pets the wizard’s head that’s filling his lap. The trio sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and soft touch and despite the lightness of Fjord’s armor it made it difficult to relax in making him shift in discomfort; the keen eye of Caduceus noticing this puts a hand on his shoulder “that armor looks a little snug, would you like a hand taking it off?” Fjord blushes at his own lack of subtlety towards his discomfort and nods “It’d be greatly appreciated.” With the snap of the buckles and release of tight leather Fjord breathes a deep sigh of relief as he lays back, his dome like green belly rising and falling with each huff. Caleb crawling up from his position on the floor stumbles over towards Fjord and removes his overcoat, “Can I join you down their Fjord?” Caleb kneeling beside him now asks politely, “Josh I’d be sad if you didn’t.” Fjord then firm but gently pulls Caleb into his embrace letting him rest against his plush form before pulling in for a kiss that tasted like a seaside campfire. Clay smiled at his two lovers, having no armor to remove he instead brushes his hair back and lays beside the others and reaches his arm around Caleb to embrace them both “now, isn’t this nice. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you two.” Caleb nods before practically sinking into Fjord who smiled at the warmth of Caleb’s blushing face against his chest. The three laid there for a long while as the endless night continued, Caleb smoothing circles into Fjord’s belly as Clay ran his large yet delicate mits through his hair; Fjord’s belly lets out a loud moan and his green face lights up with a blush “E-excuse me, sorry to ruin the mood.” Clay rests a hand on his arm “don’t be sorry that’s just your body telling you what it wants, it’s about time we ate anyway.” With a huff the couple get up and stretch as they make their way down to cook and eat together.


End file.
